


Baby, You've Got Me Tied Down

by tomlinsonxostyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Kidnapping, M/M, Pity Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, i feel like a lot of people are doing this same plot, maybe based on the song, this was interesting to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsonxostyles/pseuds/tomlinsonxostyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis kidnaps Harry, but Harry unbelievably falls in love with his kidnapper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, You've Got Me Tied Down

Harry is your average 22 year old guy, he works as a waiter at a diner close to his home so he can pay his rent. He's trying to become an actor, that's why he moved to Los Angeles. He's still a waiter. He hasn't given up, God knows if he ever will. No after no Harry is chasing his dream.  
-  
Harry had to work the night shift at the diner one night so he could make it to an audition (another no). So it was around nine when one of the regular costumers walks in, not unusual. "Hello Mr. Tomlinson, take a seat and I'll be right there to help you" Harry smile. Mr. Tomlinson is probably close to being 26, he's rather charming actually. Petite curvy body, cinnamon hair and sparkling blue eyes. Harry notices that Mr. Tomlinson's eyes are darker than usual, but its none of his business. Mr. Tomlinson sits at a booth alone and patiently waits for Harry who grabs his pen and notepad. "How are you tonight ?" Harry asks politely."I'm fine, and yourself?" Mr Tomlinson smiled back. "Oh I'm dandy, what can I do for you ?" Mr.Tomlinson shifts nervously in his seat earning an odd look from Harry. "A coffee, decaf please " Harry nods at the requests and starts to go to make it, "Wait, um where are the restrooms?" Mr. Tomlinson has visited the diner regularly ever since Harry started working there, he should know where the bathrooms are. Harry shakes his suspicion away and leads Louis down a hallway. Mr. Tomlinson grabs Harry's arm and looks at him, "I'm so sorry Harry, I have no choice" Harry's is confused and then there's a rag being placed on his mouth and nose. He trys to scream but its muffled due to the rag. Then everything goes black. 

-  
Harry comes to consciousness God knows when and all he hears is quiet sobbing, he remembers what happened and screams only to realize he couldn't. There was a headband tied around his mouth. One of his wrists is handcuffed to a bedpost. One of his ankles is handcuffed to the opposite side of the bed. The sobbing once heard increased in volume, sounds like Mr. Tomlinson. Harry shakes his body moving the bed, tears flow down his face in silence because of the headband. Mr. Tomlinson must've heard the bed squeak because he marched in the room with a tear stained face. "Oh my god look at you, you look miserable, what have I done. I wish I didn't I'm such an idiot" He starts to rant. Harry uses his free hand to tug at the headband. "Oh dear, I'll take that off if you don't scream alright?" Harry nods quickly and Mr. Tomlinson unties it. Harry wants to scream, he should, but Mr. Tomlinson was hating himself for this and just the way he looked gave him a tinge of pity. It quickly dissolved when he tried to move again, and couldn't. "Mr. Tomlinson, why did you do this ?" Harry says barely audible. "Please call me Louis" Harry huffs in frustration. "I asked you why you did this, why the fuck did you kidnap me, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Harry started to yell causing more tears from Louis. "Why are you crying I'm the one who's locked in a strangers house" Harry yells more. "Stop yelling, please!" Louis started yelling to. "Tell me why I'm here " Harry demands. "Its a ridiculous reason and I'd let you go except you'd tell the police its too late now" Louis avoids answering the question. "In the diner you said you didn't have a choice, what the hell does that mean?" Louis shakes and takes a deep breath. "Do you understand what its like to be ignored your entire life, even family pushes you away, do you know what its like Harry?" Louis' voice is softer now. Harry shakes his head. "Maybe its not a good enough reason to kidnap, but I've been neglected all of my life Harry, five days after I was born my dad left, my mom had other kids after me, she fed them more bought them clothes , I didn't get shit, no food or water nothing. My coworkers laugh at me, they make jokes about how I'm gonna 'shoot up the office'. I've had a few boyfriends, 2 of them left without even some sort of warning or goodbye, another told me I was physicotic and then left. " Louis looked empty at the end of his explanation, and then he started to cry again, "I just want someone to stay". Harry doesn't pity him. "Louis, this isn't how to do it, its scaring me away more, I've always thought you were good looking and kind and was sort of interested, now all of my feelings for you are gone, what ever love you want us to have will be forced because of this." Louis nods and gets up. He finds a glass cup laying on his table and slams it to the ground. "Damnit!" He screams and sits in a chair and puts his head down. "Such a fuck-up " he mutters. "I'm so sorry Harry" he whispers. He storms out of the room and all Harry can hear is more shattering objects. \- Somehow Harry fell asleep, he had pleasant dreams about acting and finding a job. He woke up and screamed, he forgot where he was and what his situation was. Louis came in immediately, he was dressed in sweatpants and his hair was ruffled by sleep, Harry would've found him attractive if he didn't kidnap him. "Why did you scream, is something wrong?" Louis asked yawning "Yeah I'm bounded to a bed and I was kidnapped" Harry says sarcastically "Harry I'd let you go except you'd tell the police" Louis starts "and you'd leave me" Harry rolled his eyes, "Get this off" Harry says shaking his wrist "I won't be able to walk away with my foot tied up" Harry spits. Louis nods and unlatches the handcuff. Louis crawls next to Harry on the bed, he gets closer to Harry, causing Harry to worm away. "Harry please can I just lay with you for a minute?" Harry makes a face but he doesn't have an option so nods slowly. Louis puts his arms around Harry and throws the blanket around them both. Harry lies there until he hears soft snores from Louis, he looks rather cute while he sleeps, but Harry definitely does not think that. That'd be insane. -

They were asleep literally all day, neither of the boys woke up until nine at night. Harry woke up first, his arms were wrapped around Louis, he retracted quickly and felt disgust. And he really had to shower. He shook Louis into consciousness. "Louis will you let me take a shower please" he asks drowsily. "Uh yeah I guess" Louis doesn't seem fond of the idea but there's not really a way for Harry to leave that way. He unties Harry's ankle from the bed. "I have some clothes that will probably fit you one second" Louis leaves Harry alone. Louis gives Harry clothes and shows Harry the bathroom. There are no windows to escape from. Harry showers quickly and when he's done he notices Louis didn't give him a shirt just sweatpants and underwear. "Louis, I don't have a shirt" He says through the door "Its fine" Its not fine with Harry so he puts on the dirty shirt he was wearing before. He walks out of the bathroom and observes the rest of the house, he's only seen the one bedroom. His house is big and nice. " Do we have to tie me back up?" Harry asks but he knows the answer is yes. "Well, yes but I have a deal for you, I trust you okay" Harry nods and Louis ties him back up to the bed. "If you stay with me for a month I'll untie you and you'll stay here safe and sound, or I'll keep you tied and you'll stay here for a month anyways" Harry is bewildered, "A-a month?" Louis nods. "No I have work I have auditions I have family. " Harry starts ranting. "Looks like you'll stay here forcedly then" Louis walks out. Louis was being semisweet earlier, he asked before he did and know he's going into a sort of normal kidnapper mode and Harry hates it. "Louis, what happened you were being so kind and know what are you doing ?" Harry half yells. "I've told you about yelling" Louis coos. "Its still me, I'm still the same don't worry child" Louis leaves the room and Harry just sobs quietly, wanting to go home. He'll be here for a /month/.

-

Harry wakes up the next morning with Louis beside him, he's making a noise that Harry is quite alarmed by. Louis is moaning nearly uncontrollably. "Louis what the hell are you doing" Louis looks up at Harry "Thank god you're awake" Louis moans. Louis moves his hand over Harry's clothed crotch. "Louis stop what the hell" Harry swats Louis' hands away. Harry's actions don't reduce Louis' eagerness. "Harry please " Louis is clearly palming himself under the blankets. Harry doesn't know if he has pants on or not which is quite scary. "No Louis stop" Harry pushes him away again. "God, Harry please, please let me suck you " Louis isn't going to give him another option. "No Louis get out" Harry trys again but its useless.Louis grabs at Harry's crotch again. "Harry please" Louis lowers his head so his breath ghosts over Harry's dick. Harry moans and stops himself quickly. Louis' physcotic but knows what he's doing. "Louis" Harry warns but Louis lays his head on Harry's lap, mouthing at Harry's semi-hard cock. At this point he doesn't have an option. Another moan slips from his lips.Louis moans sending vibrations to Harry's dick earning a low grunt from Harry. "Are you going to suck me or not?" The words slip from Harry's mouth and Harry's utterly confused about why he said that but he can't take it back. Louis slides Harry's pants down revealing a large bulge in his underwear. Louis pulls down Harry's underwear and his dick springs up. Louis grasps the base of Harry's dick and brings it to his lips. Harry moans and digs his fingers in Louis' hair, pushing down slightly. Harry shouldn't be doing this, allowing it. Louis doesn't hesitate to put all of Harry's dick in his mouth, he bobs up and down quickly earning multiple grunts and moans from Harry. "Fuck, Lou" he pushes Louis' head down farther causing Louis to choke. Louis pulls off and Harry whine. Harry groans and forces Louis' head down again. Louis chokes and gags but Harry stops him from retracting. "You're not moving until I come, this is what you wanted." Maybe Harry's the insane one. Louis gagged and choked but continued to bob up and down on Harry's cock. He sucked with force and swirled his tongue around the head. Louis bobbed and sucked until Harry was shooting hot come down Louis' throat with a grunt. Harry let go of Louis and he pulled his head up and stared at Harry. Tears ran down his face and his lips were swollen and his cheeks were flushed. Harry smirked at how wrecked he looked just by giving head. "Jesus, Harry that was so hot" Louis breathed out. Harry flicked his eyes down and Louis was still hard. Harry messily gave Louis a handjob and Louis scampered out of the room breathless. Did Harry actually just do that? Louis kidnapped him but he allowed him to give him a blowjob and gave him a handjob. Harry sighed and fell back on his bed. Not his bed. The bed Louis has him on. - A few days pass since the first (of many) blowjob. Louis untied Harry from the bed. Harry has yet to try to escape, he should've tried while Louis went to work but he hasn't. If he's being honest he enjoys Louis' company, he lives alone and its nice having someone to care for and someone who cares for you. Harry knows that Louis isn't truly physcotic. Or well he believes that he isn't. Louis probably expected Harry to leave by now. Harry still interrogates Louis about the night he kidnapped him (Harry also noticed he flenches at the word 'kidnap'). Harry discovered that Louis was intoxicated, some weird drug offered to him on the street. He was sadder than usual and couldn't think properly. Harry may have forgiven him. Louis' at work today, Harry watches some reality TV show and eats potato chips until Louis shows up. He sighs when he walks in. "Hi Lou, tough day at work?" Harry smiles. "No, its just. Can we talk?" He sounds stressed out, it worries Harry honestly. "Uh, yeah" Harry sits the chips down and sits by Louis on the couch. "Harry why are you still here?" Louis sighs. "W-what? Do you want me to leave?" Harrys eyes water. Louis /kidnapped/ him why is he acting like this. "No um, its just I untied you days ago, I thought you'd leave immediately but you're still here and its not that I don't like your company its that you haven't gone to work in two weeks, you haven't talked to anybody except me. Why haven't you left?" Harry looks in awe at the blue eyed boy in front of him. "I don't know. I like you being here, holding me and just your company, I've been lonely for as long as I can remember and I continue to get rejected by what seems like everything. With you it was the opposite. I liked thatbi guess. " Harry admits hanging his head so he's facing his lap. "Harry, I kidnapped you. You should be scared of me. It sounds more like you like me" Harry nods, "Stockholm syndrome." Harry whispers. Louis grabs Harry's hand and looks at him. "You need to leave, this isn't safe." Tears flow from Harry's eyes but he nods. The tables turned dramatically. Louis wanted Harry to stay, hell he was forcing him, but Harry wanted to leave. Now its vice versa. "I'll leave tomorrow" Harry decides. \- Harry goes back to work, he says he was gone because his mom was sick and he left his phone at home for weeks. They didn't think twice about it and Harry was back at work. Louis stopped coming in regularly. Harry missed Louis. He would say that he loved him, but loves a strong word that should only be used for one person. Harry stops auditioning for plays. Nothings motivating him anymore. He doesn't do anything but work and drink anymore. He loved Louis. It was twisted and unusual but it was love. If it wasn't the hurt wouldn't be this severe. Harry knows where Louis lives, he could go back and tell him his emotions. Its risky but Harry decides that he'll do it. Its a Tuesday when Harry finds himself in Louis' driveway. He sighs heavily and steps out of his car dragging himself to the door. He knocks slowly and can hear rustling inside. Louis opens the door and looks as if he was going to faint. "Harry what happened to you? You look like you haven't slept for days" Harry nods, "I haven't" Louis pulls Harry into his house and sits him down on the couch. "What happened why the hell are you here?" Harry feels tears in his eyes but blinks them away. "I'm in love with you" Harry whispers. "I don't know how or why but I'm in love with you. Ive barely slept, I barely eat I miss you so much you don't even come into the diner anymore. I'm miserable thinking about you I just wish things were different" Harry sobs. Louis looks in awe at Harry. "Harry I didn't know. I'll come see you in the diner tomorrow, I promise we can start again and be something, okay?" Harry nods. "Lou, while I was here we never kissed. Will you kiss me?" Harry looks up at Louis. Louis moves closer to Harry and kisses him chastely. Its quick but Harry enjoys it, "I have things to do today, I'll see you tomorrow" Louis smiles and leaves his house. Harry leaves eventually too, and he finally gets sleep that night. \- Harry's working night shift again when Louis walks in. He's wearing a suit and tie and looks absolutely amazing. Harry stares at him until he's actually right in front of him."Hello, can I get a decaf coffee, and your number?" Louis winks. Harry blushes and smiles, he gets the coffee and puts his number on the lid with 'Call me ;)'. Louis laughs at the strange gesture. He smiles at his second chance. Harry walks by to refill Louis' coffee and Louis grabs his hand, "Go on a date with me, a proper one” Harry blushes and nods, "Yeah okay". \- Louis takes Harry on many dates before they're considered boyfriends. They disregard that Louis once did kidnap Harry. Maybe they disregard it because it was only a fault in the best thing that's happened to them. Harry starts auditioning for roles again, and gets a small part in one even. Louis stopped using drugs as a whole and is more invested in his work (his coworkers don't make fun of him anymore). Louis and Harry basically live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> This sucked lol. It was fun to write though :). If you're reading this you probably read the story so tyssssm for taking your time to read. Ily 


End file.
